High Beast
Wingal.jpg Starlight_Unicorn.jpg Darkmetal_Bicorn_(Character_Unit).jpg Black_Cannon_Tiger_(Character_Unit).jpg Unit_ng12.jpg Unit_ot12.jpg Unit_ot09.jpg Unit_ot25.jpg High Beast (ハイビースト Hai Bīsuto) is a race found in many different clans. List of High Beasts Angel Feather Trigger *Aurora Ribbon Pigeon (Stand) *Celestial, Landing Pegasus (Draw) *Rocket Dash Unicorn (Critical) *Teardrop Phoenix (Heal) Grade 1 *Carrier of the Life Water *Celestial, Emergency Pegasus *First Aid Corgi *Nurse-cap Dalmatian *Syringe Lesser *Tender Pigeon *Thousand Ray Pegasus *Thousand Ray Pegasus (V Series) Grade 2 *Antibody Pegasus *Dreamlight Unicorn *Million Ray Pegasus *Million Ray Pegasus (V Series) Grade 3 *Padrable Phoenix *Requiem Pegasus *Reverse Aura Phoenix Aqua Force Trigger *Angler Soldier of the Blue Storm Fleet (Stand) *Blue Wave Soldier, Twinhead Shark (Stand) *Dolphin Soldier of High Speed Raids (Stand) *Dolphin Soldier of High Speed Raids (V Series) (Front) *Dolphin Soldier of Leaping Windy Seas (Stand) *Enemy Seeking Seagull Soldier (Stand) *Ice Floe Angel (Heal) *Keen Eyed Seahorse Soldier (Stand) *Pyroxene Communications Sea Otter Soldier (Draw) *Pyroxene Communications Sea Otter Soldier (V Series) (Draw) Grade 1 *Accelerated Command *Dispatch Mission Seagull Soldier *Flash-roll Commando *Light Signals Penguin Soldier *Light Signals Penguin Soldier (V Series) *Mako Shark Soldier of the Blue Storm Fleet *Mola Mola Soldier of the Blue Storm Fleet *Swimming Patrol Seal Soldier Grade 2 *Recon-in-force Orca Soldier *Tidal Rescue Sea Turtle Soldier *Whale Supply Fleet, Kairin Maru Dark Irregulars Trigger *Cheshire Cat of Nightmareland (Heal) *Monochrome of Nightmareland (Stand) Dimension Police Trigger *Guide Dolphin (Stand) Grade 1 *Miracle Fairy, Larabi Etranger Grade 0 *Blaster Mameshiba *Kumamon Genesis Trigger *Bumping Buffalo (Critical) *Cyber Tiger (Critical) *Cyber Tiger (V Series) (Critical) *Fancy Monkey (Draw) *Mirror Regalia, Achlis (Stand) *Ringing Rabbit (Heal) *Spark Cockerel (Stand) *Witch's Familiar, Shiroma (Critical) Grade 0 *Cluster Hamster *Joyous Jiro *Spectral Sheep Grade 1 *Mythic Beast, Hati *Mythic Beast, Skoll *Ordain Owl *Snipe Snake Grade 2 *Felicitate Taro Gold Paladin Trigger *Air Raid Lion (Critical) *Dantegal (Critical) *Dantegal (V Series) (Front) *Flogal Liberator (Stand) *Imperative Owl (Stand) *Ketchgal Liberator (Stand) *Liberator, Lucky Charmy (Draw) *Liberator, Shaggy Rabbit (Heal) *Naapgal Liberator (Heal) *Peeping Rabbit (Draw) *Plodmy Liberator (Critical) *Runebau (Stand) *Scarface Lion (Critical) *Speeder Hound (Draw) Grade 0 *Aquamarine Lion, Shyte *Bashhgal *Coongal *Koronagal Liberator *Rising Lionet *Wingal Liberator Grade 1 *Barcgal Liberator *Blessing Owl *Boardgal Liberator *Burnegal Liberator *Chaesgal Liberator *Charjgal *Chikgal Liberator *Clad-crest Lion *Coolgal *Cresgal *Dexxgal *Easgal Liberator *Liberator, Board Andalusian *Liberator, Bright Bicorn *Liberator, Flare Mane Stallion *Liberator, Improve Falcon *Lucky Sign Rabbit *Papilugal *Pomerugal Liberator *Sacred Twin Beast, White Lion *Sleimy *Sleygal Dagger *Sunrise Unicorn *War-horse, Raging Storm *Waving Owl *Waving Owl (V Series) Grade 2 *Ajargal Liberator *Braygal *Bullrgal *Dolgal Liberator *Fhamgal *Golden Beast, Rampage Turtle *Hantgal Liberator *Liberator, Stiletto Hawk *Mastigal *Mertgal Liberator *Nalegal Liberator *Pikgal *Sacred Guardian Beast, Elephas *Sacred Guardian Beast, Nemean Lion *Sacred Guardian Beast, Nemean Lion (V Series) *Sacred Twin Beast, Black Lion *Sleygal Sword *Zoigal Liberator *Zoom Down Eagle Grade 3 *Bladecross Lion *Dawnngal *Guutgal *Liberator, Feather Lion *Lofty Head Lion *Muungal *Sacred Guardian Beast, Ceryneia *Sleygal Double Edge Great Nature Trigger *Alarm Chicken (Stand) *Alarm Chicken (V Series) (Front) *Application Researcher, Ponbelly (Critical) *Approval Frigate (Critical) *Automatism Koala (Heal) *Broadcast Rabbit (Heal) *Brushing Kitten (Heal) *Cable Sheep (V Series) (Draw) *Cafeteria Sea Otter (Draw) *Castanet Donkey (Draw) *Castanet Donkey (V Series) (Front) *Chemical Skunk (Stand) *Cutter Falcon (Critical) *Dictionary Goat (Heal) *Dictionary Goat (V Series) (Heal) *Draft Unicorn (Critical) *Draw of the School Cafeteria, Abysia (Heal) *Eraser Alpaca (Stand) *Essayist, Yapoon (Stand) *Fortune-bringing Cat (Draw) *Holder Hedgehog (Critical) *Part-time Researcher, Iguano (Draw) *Pearl Wit Chihuahua (Critical) *Pen Case Pelican (Draw) *Polish Penguin (Critical) *Protractor Orangutan (Stand) *Refugee Spangled (Heal) *Ruler Chameleon (Critical) *Ruler Chameleon (V Series) (Critical) *Slip Pangolin (Draw) *Triangle Cobra (Critical) *Triangle Cobra (V Series) (Critical) *Watering Elephant (Stand) Grade 0 *Acorn Master *Blackboard Parrot *Blackboard Parrot (V Series) *Errand Somali *Flask Marmoset *Gardening Mole *Gifted Bear *Intelli-mouse *Pencil Koala *Schoolyard Prodigy, Lox *Scintillating First-year Student, Littlebelly *Specs Chinchilla *Stationery Hero *Telescope Rabbit Grade 1 *Adorable Balinese *Animal Clip Lesser *Balloon Racoon *Body Faction, Maox *Bringer of Knowledge, Lox *Cable Sheep *Chalk Eraser Fennec *Coiling Duckbill *Composed Scientist, Nyankuro *Diligent Assistant, Minibelly *Element Glider *Failure Scientist, Ponkichi *Feather Penguin *Finecoat Maltese *Hammsuke's Rival, Crayon Hammzo *Honorary Assistant, Mikesaburo *Hula Hoop Capybara *Label Pangolin *Magnifier Chow Chow *Mohican Hyena *Monoculus Tiger *Monoculus Tiger (V Series) *Paint Otter *Pencil Squire, Hammsuke *Pencil Squire, Hammsuke (V Series) *Protractor Peacock *Reader Pig *Recorder Dog *Recorder Parakeet *Revision Scientist, Delibelly *Scholarship Student, Aribelly *Sharpener Beaver *Silver Wolf *Silver Wolf (V Series) *Sitter Bobtail *Soft Tank Sloth *Stamp Sea Otter *Stamp Sea Otter (V Series) *Tank Mouse *Tank Mouse (V Series) *Taping Cat *Thermometer Giraffe *Thumbtack Fighter, Resanori *Tick Tock Flamingo *Traveling Momonga *Triad Dog *Tri-ruler Cat *Wash Up Racoon Grade 2 *Anchor Rabbit *Archaeology Junior, Cornegie *Artistic Ocelot *Barcode Zebra *Barcode Zebra (V Series) *Beaker Holstein *Bicolor Baku *Binoculus Tiger *Binoculus Tiger (V Series) *Bootcamp Cymric *Canvas Koala *Compass Lion *Cosmic Cheetah *Crayon Tiger *Explosion Scientist, Bunta *Field Glass Otter *Full-power Scientist, Nyanshiro *Full-sack Squirrel *Geograph Giant *Geograph Giant (V Series) *Globe Armadillo *Go Home Toad *Hammsuke's Classmate, Mechanical Pencil Hammy *Hammsuke's Rival, Oil-based Pen Hammjiro *Hammsuke's Rival, Red-and-Blue Pencil Hammhiko *Idol Teacher, Hatsune *Lamp Camel *Law Official, Lox *Lesser Writer *Malicious Saber *Matrix Code Zebra *Melodica Cat *Multimeter Giraffe *Parabolic Moose *Pastel Deer *Pencil Knight, Hammsuke *Pencil Knight, Hammsuke (V Series) *Problem Child, Greybelly *Red Pencil Rhino *Research Student, Muflin *Sleepy Tapir *Tapering Beaver *Toolbox Wallaby *Treatise Panther *Trickle British *Whistle Hyena Grade 3 *Battler of the Twin Brush, Polaris *Calculator Hippo *Dumbbell Kangaroo *Edging Condor *Fullmark Gorilla *Guardian of Truth, Lox *Hammsuke's Rival, Fountain Pen Hammkichi *Heavy Brain, Mormodon *Honorary Professor, Chatnoir *Honorary Professor, Chatsauvage *Honorary Professor, Chaverite *Ink Panda *Magnet Crocodile *Pencil Hero, Hammsuke *Pencil Hero, Hammsuke (V Series) *School Dominator, Apt *School Hunter, Leo-pald *School Hunter, Leo-pald (V Series) *School Punisher, Leo-pald "Яeverse" *Schoolbag Sea Lion *Special Appointment Professor, Arusha *Talented Rhinos *Trainee Sage, Minette *Unrivaled Brush Wielder, Ponga *Vocal Chicken Grade 4 *Epitome of Knowledge, Silvest *Head of the Bastion, Ardillo *Immortality Professor, Sankalpa *Immortality Professor, Vairagya *Lifelong Honorary Professor, Silvest *School Special Investigator, Leo-pald Chaser *Sheltered Heiress, Spangled *Super Honorary Professor, Meilleur Chatnoir Kagero Trigger *Red Gem Carbuncle (Draw) *Red Gem Carbuncle (V Series) (Draw) Grade 0 *Doom Bringer Griffin *Fright Lock Grade 1 *Instigate Griffon Murakumo Trigger *Stealth Beast, Moon Edge (Critical) *Stealth Beast, Moon Edge (V Series) (Critical) Grade 0 *Stealth Beast, Evil Ferret Grade 1 *Stealth Beast, Charcoal Fox *Stealth Beast, Flame Fox *Stealth Beast, Leaf Raccoon *Stealth Beast, Leaf Raccoon (V Series) *Stealth Beast, Million Rat *Stealth Beast, Million Rat (V Series) Grade 3 *Platinum Blond Fox Spirit, Tamamo *Stealth Beast, Gigantoad Narukami Trigger *Brawler, Green Gem Carbuncle (Heal) *Eradicator, Blue Gem Carbuncle (Draw) *Eradicator, Drag Phoenix (Draw) *Eradicator, Yellow Gem Carbuncle (Critical) *Yellow Gem Carbuncle (Critical) *Yellow Gem Carbuncle (V Series) (Critical) Grade 1 *Rising Phoenix *Rising Phoenix (V Series) Grade 2 *Eradicator, Lightning Phoenix Neo Nectar Grade 2 *Colossal Wings, Simurgh *World Bearing Turtle, Ahkbara Grade 3 *Avatar of the Plains, Behemoth *World Snake, Ouroboros Nova Grappler Trigger *Lucky Girl (Stand) Nubatama Grade 0 *Stealth Beast, Karasudoji *Stealth Beast, Kazemomo Oracle Think Tank Trigger *Assault Dive Eagle (Critical) *Dream Eater (Draw) *Efficient Carp (Draw) *Miracle Kid (Draw) *Miracle Kid (V Series) (Draw) *Psychic Bird (Critical) *Psychic Bird (V Series) (Critical) *Victory Maker (Draw) Grade 0 *Godhawk, Ichibyoshi *Magical Calico *Whiteness Rabbit Grade 1 *Beamshower Turtle *Dark Cat *Luck Bird *Luck Bird (V Series) *Moonsault Swallow *Precious Ophidian *Protective Cat *Wheel Crane *White Hare of Inaba Grade 2 *Blue Scale Deer *Rigid Crane *Solid Turtle Grade 3 *Victorious Deer Pale Moon Grade 0 *Cat Knight in High Boots *Dreaming Bicorn *Tone of a Journey, Willi Grade 1 *Acrobat Bear *Brassie Bunny *Dark Metal Bicorn *Dark Metal Bicorn (V Series) *Elegant Elephant *Entire Monkey *Pinky Piggy Grade 2 *Dreaming Pegasus *Big League Bear *Throwing Bear Royal Paladin Trigger *Alabaster Owl (Critical) *Arongal (Critical) *Burning Mane Lion (Critical) *Flogal (Stand) *Flogal (V Series) (Critical) *Floral Paladin, Flogal (Critical) *Gliding Eagle (Draw) *Healing Pegasus (Heal) *Jewel Knight, Glitmy (Stand) *Jewel Knight, Hilmy (Heal) *Jewel Knight, Sacred Unicorn (Draw) *Margal (Draw) *Margal (V Series) (Draw) *Maskkgal (Heal) *Messegal Seeker (Draw) *Pink Comet, Flogal (Critical) *Pyrrolo (Critical) *Sarugal (Stand) *Seeker, Bouquet Paros (Stand) Grade 0 *Barcgal *Blue Scud, Barcgal *Brugal *Clowdia *Drangal *Giro *Giro (V Series) *Glyme *Glyme (V Series) *Jewel Knight, Leizgal *Jumpgal *Libergal *Marinngal *Maru Baru *Plasgal *Primgal *Rynegal *Seeker, Hartmy *Wingal Brave Grade 1 *Auspice Falcon *Blaster-friend, Barcgal *Borgal *Bravogal Seeker *Grynngal Seeker *Guardian of the Skies, Night Griffon *Gyoonmy *Jewel Knight, Melmy *Jewel Knight, Prizmy *Jewel Knight, Sabremy *Lion Mane Stallion *Lion Mane Stallion (V Series) *Milky Way Unicorn *Miru Biru *Miru Biru (V Series) *Paccgal *Pongal *Pongal (V Series) *Rendgal *Rushhgal *Scouting Owl *Seeker, Rune Eagle *Seeker, Sebrumy *Seeker, Tranquil Unicorn *Snogal *Snogal (V Series) *Soniccgal *Starlight Unicorn *Tamamy *Toypugal *Walgal *Widegal *Wingal *Wingal (V Series) *Wingal (V Series Start Deck) *Wingal Youth Grade 2 *Ashhgal *Bladgal Seeker *Escort Eagle *Funelgal *Jewel Knight, Swordmy *Jewel Knight, Tranmy *Mithrilguard Lion *Scramble Griffin *Seeker, Proudroar Lion *Septgal *Shyngal *Sibergal Seeker *Techgal Shadow Paladin Trigger *Awaking Revenger (Stand) *Belial Owl (Critical) *Death Feather Eagle (Critical) *Death Feather Eagle (V Series) (Critical) *Flatbau (Heal) *Grave Horn Unicorn (Critical) *Howl Owl (Draw) *Howl Owl (V Series) (Draw) *Rabidmyu (Critical) Grade 0 *Creeping Dark Goat *Difarbau *Fullbau Brave *Fullbau "Diablo" *Fullbau *Fullbau (V Series) *Judgebau Revenger *Spinbau Revenger *Wing Edge Panther *Zappbau Grade 1 *Abyssal Owl *Blazebau *Branbau Revenger *Darkside Pegasus *Doranbau *Foldbau *Gururubau *Gururubau (V Series) *Haarbau Revenger *Invest Falcon *Killermyu *Leadbau *Leizbau *Night Sky Eagle *Sabmyu *Sonnbau *Swift Owl Grade 2 *Darkside Pegasus (V Series) *Fiercebau *Greymyu *Jacbau Revenger *Koilbau Revenger *Redmyu Revenger Spike Brothers Grade 1 *Moodmaker Nyanrook Tachikaze Trigger *Ancient Dragon, Chaoticbird (Stand) *Archbird (V Series) (Draw) *Black Cannon Tiger (Critical) *Black Cannon Tiger (V Series) (Critical) *Coelamagnum (Stand) *Louder Ammonite (Stand) *Matriarch's Bombardment Beast (Stand) Grade 1 *Archbird *Assistopteryx *Fortress Ammonite *Fullfire Elk *Prism Bird Grade 2 *Accel Tiger *Attempt Mammoth *Launcher Mammoth *Rusher Erasmo *Tank Mammoth *Vacuum Mammoth List of support Gold Paladin *Golden Knight of Gleaming Fang, Garmore Royal Paladin *Golden Knight of Gleaming Fang, Garmore *High Dog Breeder, Akane *High Dog Breeder, Seiran *High Dog Breeder, Seiran (V Series) *Swordsman of Light, Blaster Javelin Larousse Trivia *Royal Paladin, Shadow Paladin, and Gold Paladin have standard suffixes used in their High Beast cards' naming schemes. **-my for feline Royal Paladin and Gold Paladin High Beasts. **-gal for canine Royal Paladin and Gold Paladin High Beasts. **-myu for feline Shadow Paladin High Beasts. **-bau for canine Shadow Paladin High Beasts. Category:Race Category:Royal Paladin Category:Oracle Think Tank Category:Shadow Paladin Category:Tachikaze Category:Pale Moon Category:Great Nature Category:Nova Grappler Category:Murakumo Category:Gold Paladin Category:Aqua Force Category:Kagero Category:Neo Nectar Category:Angel Feather Category:Dark Irregulars Category:High Beast